Coda
by AnimeRoses
Summary: Death the kid is given a mission. To bad the mission is going to change everything, he cant decide if Coda is the best thing that ever happened to him or the worse.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

Kid POV

She was perfectly symmetrical. Her blonde hair parted in the middle just perfect so… so…Perfect. I knew nothing about her, all I knew was that I was supposed to be doing a mission for the DWMA. Who was she? Why had my father asked me to spy on her? She looked so normal so harmless. She wore a sundress white and all the way to her knees, it had buttons down the middle. She had a chest, not as big as Blair's, but not as small as Maka's. I noted it while nodding my head.

Yes, yes, both of her boobs where _symmetric. _Patty and Liz sat beside me outside a little café in Paris. Patty was making a giraffe out of sugar packets, and Liz was staring at her sister in wonderment. Liz sighed, and I continued to watch the girl. She had a smile on her face as she bought a caramel apple from the man behind a street cart. The man seemed to return her smile. _God even her smile was symmetric._ I felt hypnotized by everything she did.

"Kid?" I turned my head, Liz stared at me. "You going to keep making lovey dovey eyes at the target?"

"Liz don't be so foolish! I was just seeing how unsymmetrical she was. Did you not see? One of her straps was exactly 3 millimeters too far down on her shoulder." I tried to cover up but it didn't seem to be working.

"She looked pretty symmetrical to me." Patty said, as one of the sugar packets fell causing the whole giraffe to fall before her.

"Let's not talk, she's walking away. We should get going to." I Rose from my chair, trying to look cool and unconcerned. Liz and Patty followed eagerly on his tale.

"What does Lord Death want with this girl?" Liz asked me but I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"I wish he told me."

"Maybe she's like a male order bride!" Patty exclaimed. I looked over at Liz begging her to make patty quite.

"Yes Patty." I exclaimed in monotone. "My father wants a 16 year old girl as a bride." I almost felt I was getting stupider by answering her questions, but hey I loved the kid. I listened as Patty went farther and farther into detail about this girl, until I could no longer see her.

"I lost her. Where going to have to split up." I directed Liz and Patty to make their way closer to the city, while I continued to walk in the same direction. I partially did this because it would be more productive and the other part was I wanted to think. Something about the girl had spiked my father's interest… so much so that he had asked me to do it personally. Then there was something that had attracted me to the girl… no it wasn't her, it was he symmetry. _Damn symmetry. _I felt hunger all of a sudden and I regretted giving Patty the croissant I had bought at the café. It wasn't my fault it wasn't Symmetric!

I wandered into a bakery and looked at all of the food that was showcased in the glass containers. I knew I shouldn't be blowing off the mission like this, but my stomach would continue to distract me until I fed it something. I licked my lips, even if I was a Shinigami I still had a craving for chocolate. I continued to look until i found what I wanted. A pure fudge bar. No nuts or anything, so it was surly symmetric.

"I'll have the double fudge." I said to the lady at the counter, but it wasn't just my voice. It was echoed by another. I turned beside me, where the symmetric girl stood. She was smiling at the glass, I was so stuck on the food I hadn't even noticed her. She looked over to me, and my heart sped up a little. She had two perfect deep blue eyes. They looked at me with a smile

"Hi!" She said to me, and I suddenly felt conscious that she could hear my heart beat.

"Hello." I managed to say. The lady at the counter smiled.

"Here you go." She handed us both are chocolate.

"I'm Coda!" She held out her hand to me like we were at a business meeting.

"You can call me Kid." I took her hand and smiled at her.

"Alright Kid, how about we eat our wonderful Paris fudge together?" I didn't know what to say to this. I had never had any of my targets as me to eat a meal with them, and if they did they were usually referring to eating me.

We settled down in one of the booths and she had at her fudge. I recalled her eating a caramel apple earlier. Was she really already hungry?

"So why have you been following me?" She asked gently, she took another bight of her fudger.

I wasn't shocked by this accusation "Why do you think I've been following you." I cut a piece of fudge with a knife so it would stay perfect.

"Because I've seen you in at least 3 different places sense I've been here. Actually 4 if you count when I was buying the apple." So she was observant.

"Coincidence." And it really was one that I met her here.

"What do you want from me?" Her face was serious. "I don't have time to play these games." This took me by surprise. She seemed much darker to me now. There was no reason to hid it from her now.

"Not me."

"Then who?" She pushed her fudge away from her.

"Lord death."

A/N: Don't know why Death the kid prefers fudge, but he does... Also this is my first fan fic... SO be gentle. Also these will be posted about twice a week. Dont fret i shall not quit half way!


	2. Brother

Chapter 2.

Kids POV:

She came without another word, and that scared me. Not many people would come willingly to the DWMA to meet Lord Death. Not many people where like Coda. She was silent on the way to the academy. We had to take a plane because Beelzebub couldn't carry all of us. She would only make small talk with Liz and Patty.

"What did you do to her?" Liz had asked me as we boarded the plane.

"I have no idea." This was the truth. I guess she had grasped what kind of situation she was in with Lord Death, and knew that there was no reason to argue. She had this look on her face, as if she knew why she was being asked to come to the DWMA.

Why she was wanted at the DWMA was none of my business, but I still thought about it. I thought about it all the way to Death City. Thankfully my thoughts stopped when we entered the academy. We walked down the hallways of the academy, we had to deliver Coda to the death room and then this mission would be complete.

"Kid!" Someone screamed behind me, I turned around. Maka ran forward Soul standing next to her. Soul's eyes darted to Coda in curiosity and then raised his eyebrows to me. Instead of humoring him I looked to Maka.

"Maka." I said in return.

"How was your mission?" She also looked at Coda, her eyes narrowing in. Something flickered in her eyes, and I couldn't help but think it was jealousy. I would be jealous of Coda to if I was Maka. Maka was nearly symmetrical, but she always had one piece of hair that was messed up. Also she was lacking in the breast region. I wouldn't have noticed if Soul didn't point it out so often.

"Fine, I have returned alive and well. Completely symmetric." I put my hands in my pockets, and stood straight.

"And with a new girl." Soul stated and slid coolly next to Coda. "Hi I'm Soul, if you need someone to show you…"

"MAKA CHOP!" I watched as Maka hit Soul with a book that she so often used for such purposes. Maka amused me when she did her chop, mostly because I was amused by anything violent. As much as I waned to stay and watch Maka beat Soul shitless I still had work to do.

"We don't have time for this. Liz, Patty, Coda, we are expected in the death room." Ignoring the painful look on Souls face, we made our way past them, and to the death room. We went down the snake path and under the gates styled like guillotines. I could see my father's chair sitting at the end of the path. Death Scythe stood next to the chair a dumb struck look on his face. He seemed to be having a conversation with my father.

"How could you bring her here!? He's already crazy! You don't think that seeing her face isn't going to make it worse!" I heard Death Scythe say as we approached. I heard Coda sigh from behind me.

"Lord Death I have returned from my mission successful." My father rose from his chair, just a black shadow. From behind he looked like the terror rising Shinigami he was. Unlike me, my father lacked symmetry. Not that it bothered me, in fact I looked up to my father. He had more power than anyone I had ever seen. He single handily could take down a Kishin.

"Well hello kiddo's! Good job." Lord death walked close to us. "Another complete mission! Thank you Kid!" He used his giant white hands to show me thumbs up. "We can handle it from here, so if you…"

"I would like to know why she's here father. If I'm not over stepping my boundaries." I interrupted. I'd be lying if I said the situation wasn't curios to me.

My father sighed, which I didn't see him do often.

"Fine, you mine as well find out now anyways." He looked to my weapons. "But I'm afraid it's too soon for you two. Please leave." Liz and Patty both sent me an irritated look, but left none the less. "Now you two don't be strangers. Come, and take a seat. Death Scythe get them some seats." Coda sat down in the first seat that Death Scythe brought, and I sat next to her. I couldn't help but notice she didn't cross her legs, just held them tight together. _Stop, stop, stop, you are NOT going to think about a girls legs._ Jesus what was happening to me.

"Lord Death are you sure…"

"REAPER CHOP!" My father's hand struck the top of Death Scythes head. "Sorry about that, some people just don't know when to shut up." Death Scythe coward in the corner. "Anyways Coda, I'm sure you are not completely blind to why I had my son come get you." A small smile found her way up one of her lips. It was the only thing I had seen her done that was unsymmetrical. I knew that smile, if only I could put my finger on it.

"I know a little. I know that it has been 10 years since I've seen you two, and I remember it being the last time I saw my brother." _Brother. _ My father and Death Scythe had known her; they had something to do with her brother.

"Well I'm glad you remember me." My father said in a laugh.

"You aren't someone so easy to forget."

"We have something we would like you to help us with." Death Scythe let out a scream, something that sounded like damn that hurt.

"Why would I help you?" She said angrily.

"Because it might save your brother's life and you'll be able to see him again." Her blue eyes flashed with excitement.

"Frankie?" Death Scythe and My father looked at each other.

"It's been a while since I've heard anyone call him that." And the both held in laughter.

"We have a deal." She said. I felt completely lost in this situation. I was raised to hold my tongue and only listen, but there was something crucial in this conversation that I was missing. Who was Coda's brother? Why did he have to be saved? There was no one in my knowledge at the DWMA with the name Frankie.

"Alright then you will become a student at the academy. Kid will make sure you're comfortable. You can stay with us until we figure more of this out."

"Why can't I stay with Frankie?" Her voice was becoming whiny like a child's.

"In that miserable house, oh no." Death Scythe still feeling his head.

"What will she use as a weapon?" I changed the subject. Only people who were meisters of their own weapons were allowed.

"Not a problem." A sudden shift of movement, and I saw in both of Coda's hands lay a swords sharp and long. Royal blue ribbon tied at the bottoms, and connected to her back. She flipped both of the swords in large circles.

"Bravo, bravo! Just what I'd expect from the sister of Stein!" _Stein? Her brother is Stein._ My father clapped his hands as Coda returned her hands back to normal.

How could this delicate girl be Franken Steins little sister? He was evil and was slowly becoming insane. Did they really believe that this girl was going to bring him back to sanity?

"When do I get to see him?" Her smile was bright and big, not at all what you'd expect from anyone in Steins family.

"Soon enough my dear, soon enough."

Coda's POV:

I was finally going to be able to see my brother. After 10 years of only hearing about him from rumors, and stories, I was finally going to be able to see him. Words can't even describe how happy I am.

The only thing I remembered of him was how he was always there for me. He would make sure I would never get hurt, and if I did get the occasional cut or scratch he would take care of it. We didn't share the same parents, so we aren't blood related, but he was the only one I had. I never knew my real parents, Frankie Told me they were good people just got lost on their way. It was okay because for 6 years I never felt an absent that a lot of people do when they don't have parents. I had Frankie. He stayed with me for years until the day that death came (Literally).

It was a night in the middle of August. It was warm, and it was raining. I sat on Frankie's lap, and he was reading me a book, I didn't remember the contents. A knock came at the door came, and Frankie told me to go to my room. I wasn't allowed to come out until he told me.

I did as I was told and I didn't ask questions. I went into my room and waited, I stuck my ear to the door wanting to hear who it was.

"Stein, we need you to come with us. We need you to come to Death City, it's your duty." At the time I didn't know the voice.

"I did my part. Spirit is a Death Scythe, I owe nothing to you or the DWMA. I'm living my life here and I'm happy." Frankie had said. I had never heard anyone call him Stein.

"Don't you miss it Stein?" A younger voice said. There were two other men in the house besides Frankie.

"I do, but I have other responsibilities." Without another word, I excited my room, and made my way to the others. A man in a dark cloak stood ahead of me. He wore a skull mask, that would make kids scream, but not me. I was strong, Frankie had taught me to be that way. I was only 6 but felt stronger.

"Frankie, you can go." He must have not have seen me coming because he jumped at my words. When he saw me he sighed and turned the screw on his head. "If it makes you happy you can go." I noticed a man about Frankie's age standing next to the man in the cloak. He had dark red hair, and childish eyes.

"Why hello." The man in the cloak said. "What's your name?"

"Coda." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Coda, huh? I have a son about your age, wouldn't you like to meet…"

"No." Frankie said. "I will not have her associated with the DWMA."

"Frankie?" I remember saying to him. "I'll be fine if you go. I can take care of myself, I promise." Stein turned the screw in his head again.

"You have no were to go!" He screamed to me, he sighed and knelt on one knee, his hands extending to mine. "Come here." He cradled me in his arms. "This was exactly what I wanted to avoid." The man in the cloak held out his arms, as if to hold me.

"Stein, I have a family that owes me a favor. They can watch her, and give her a good upbringing. You can come back and do your duty to the DWMA and she can grow up without the danger." I watched as Frankie thought this, and willingly put me in the man's arms.

"That's the thing about Coda. I think Danger will find her." Those where the last things I heard my brother say, because all went dark. When I awoke I was in a warm bed in a place foreign to me. I was raised by a family who loved me, but I didn't love them. I was distant and angry most of the time. Frustrated that someone took away my brother, even though I was the one who let him leave. I was even madder that I heard all of these adventures of the DWMA and I couldn't be a part of it. It got even worse when I found out I was a weapon. I was told that I would find one person whose wave length was like mine and we would be connected forever. What I didn't know was that my soul had the ability to connect to EVERY soul. I was a weapon born with a soul that is compatible to everyone in the entire world. People would randomly use me as there weapon and then dump me when they found someone who could only fit them.

So I ran away. Trained myself as weapon for myself, and promised myself I would find my adventure. Then death came knocking, and here I am. Apart of the adventure I wanted to be on for 10 years. About to see the brother I hadn't seen in what felt like a life time. I felt so content.

"Coda, you ready" Kid asked. I smiled at him. He wore a look of disbelief. I wondered if he knew my brother.

"Yes." I nodded to Lord Death and his Scythe. "Thank you, very much for this opportunity. I'll do my best to fix my brother." I bowed in happiness and turned to Kid. "And thank you for bringing me here." His golden eyes flashed and I saw his cheeks turn a light pink.

"No, just doing my job." He put both of his hands behind his head. I noticed he always did motions with both of his hands.

"Alright you kids its late, why don't you get her settled at home. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." _Tomorrow? _

"I want to see him tonight!" my voice echoed around the death room.

"Now, now, these things cannot be rushed. Tomorrow I promise you." Lord death said as he put his giant gloved hand on top of my head. "Off with you two!" He pushed them both of us onto the path and shoed us away.

"Is your father always like this?" I asked kid as we stumbled down the path to the door.

"Sadly yes, but he means well." I detected a little bit of honor as he said these words. I'd be honored to if my father was Lord Death, heck I'd be honored if I was Kids father. Kid wasn't like most people I'd met. Running away makes it easy to meet people, but even though I'd met thousands of people Kid definitely took the cake. He had a giant compulsion, everything had to be symmetric. I had only seen one of his fits, but it was enough to make me wary of my appearance. From now on I would only wear things symmetrical so I could stop any future mishaps.

Besides his compulsion he was extremely attractive. He had these golden eyes that sparkled even if that sounds like a giant overused cliché. He was tall, and skinny, but he had broad shoulders. I even liked the three stripes on one side of his head. They made me smile.

We walked out of the academy and into the night sky of Death City. This city seemed like home. All my life I had wanted to be here with Frankie, fighting for the good of the world, and now I was here. It was better than I could have ever imagined.


	3. Hero

Chapter 3.

Spirits POV:

"So Stein…" I started the conversation on. "What do you think about raising a teenage girl?"

"I think you'd have to be insane to want to do it." His glasses flickered with light. "Maybe I should give it a try." He laughed wickedly and went back down to his work. Flipping a knife in and out of the table. Him with a knife always made me nervous, but I would hold in my shrieks for the time being.

"Yea, you know raising Maka is the greatest joy in my life."

"Spirit she hates you." _Dead, I am dead inside._ He punched me in my heart.

"Have you know feelings! She loves me she's just confused!" I screamed, my eyes watered. My baby loved me! I held myself together, I was on a mission. "Stein do you remember that girl, the one from 10 years ago. Coda." Stein hit the knife into the table so hard it went into the other side. I jumped back putting my arms in front of me. "You do."

"HAHA! THAT GIRL…" he said wickedly, he lit a cigarette and blew it nervously. "No I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice was creepily calm.

"Please you adored her." I faced the window and leaned against the wall. "All you talked about for a year when you got back, was Coda had the cutest smile, Coda was your angle, Coda was…" Something hit next to my head, I turned and saw the knife Stein was using at the table. "STIEN YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" He did not know how to talk things out.

"Don't go there. The best thing that has ever happened to her was me letting Lord Death take her away. I would die of embarrassment if she saw how I was now." This was one of the only times I had seen him serious. "Anyways I LOVE INSANITY." He began laughing historically. He turned the screw in his head, and spun in his chair.

"Alright…" I moved past the window and to the door. "I'll see you later Stein… stay sane." I closed the door just enough to hear him scream "DOUBTFUL!" I waved to some of the meisters on guard at Steins house. Now that he was becoming a danger to the city, we had to have him on watch all the time. If we didn't he'd go on a rampage cutting people up into ribbons. It has happened twice already, each time Stein was found as the most likely suspect.

Poor Coda she had no idea what she was up against. If she wasn't careful she could make Stein completely insane.

Kids POV:

"I'm just so happy." She flung herself across the room swinging her arms and laughing. She was in one of Liz's nightgowns and every time she spun it would come up to her mid-calf. I couldn't help but notice. Even if it made me blush. What was it about Coda? It definitely wasn't that she was Steins sister. Her hair was tied up in two braids. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She took my hands in hers, and I saw her blush for the first time. It was cute because she didn't blush red, she blushed a light shade of pink.

"You don't have to say thank you, I was just doing my job." She still held onto my hands and I had no intention on removing them first.

"Not just for getting me here." She let go of my hands, and I instantly felt disappointed. "For letting me live in your house, for reuniting me with my brother. " She laughed, and It was the sweatiest thing I had ever heard. It wasn't like her brothers, harsh and scary. It was light and soothing, like a violin playing. It was the most honest laugh I had ever heard.

"It's my honor. May I ask you something Coda?"

"Sure Ask away!" She jumped on her bed that was a king size and seemed to swallow her whole.

"Is Stein really your brother?" I sat on the edge, my hands nervously in my lap. I didn't know if I was overstepping my boundaries.

"Frankie? Yup! Well no… But yes." She sighed in confusion. "No, not blood related, but yes as in feelings. He was there when no one else was. He taught me everything I know, well everything I use in life. I only knew him for 6 years of my life, but they were the only 6 years that I felt alive." I looked at her blankly, that was something far more deep than I had expected.

"You have to know Stein is not the way he use to be. A few months back, a lot of things happened in Death City. Everything was changed by it, especially your brother." She sat up and sat next to me. She looked me blankly in the eyes.

"I don't care. I will always love him." She moved her knees to her chest. "You know I think people are right, maybe you shouldn't ever meet your hero. If you do they may crush everything you dreamed them to be. Maybe everything you remember about them never really happened, and there just figments of your childhood memory.

In my childhood I would hear stories about The DWMA, and how the solved hundreds of the worlds problems. I kept remembering my brother was sent here, and I couldn't help but think that he was the one changing the world, making it a better place. I kept thinking that I could come here to see him and I could just join in, and be apart of his world. To bad what I didn't think about was that the only reason I would ever be called to the DWMA would be because Frankie went crazy. " She looked to me. "Oh dear, I'm going on a rant. Excuse me I didn't mean to waste your time." I looked down to her and smiled.

"No, your voice is soothing. I also completely agree meeting your hero is completely over rated." I looked up at the ceiling to hide my embarrassment. I felt something on my shoulder and looked down. Coda laid on my should he body perfectly fitting against mine. _Thump. _He body felt warm against mine. _Thump._ He hair smelt like flowers. _Thump._ Was I having a heart attack?

"I'm going to say this one more time." She yawned. "Thank you so much." I watched as she closed her eyes, they didn't open and I was worried she was dead. Her chest rose and fell, and I was assured she was alive. She looked frail again, and I didn't like it. I also didn't like that she so idolized Stein, she deserved a hero that would take care of her and love her. I was almost certain Stein couldn't do it. She needed a hero to make her feel alive again. I wanted to be her hero. I wanted to be the one who made her smile and laugh. At that moment I realized _**I would become her hero**_. No matter how much it killed me or how hard I had to work I was going to do it. I picked her up ever so gently and placed her under the covers of her bed. I placed her head on her pillow and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. I was going to protect her.


	4. Murderer

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading this far. I would really like to hear what you think about the story, especially how I portrayed the characters. I try my hardest to keep them as close as I can; the only problem I'm finding is with Kid. I try to keep him the same, but I have to find a way for him to be attracted to Coda. Bear with me! Thank you once again for reading (:

Ps: This chapter is long….ish

Chapter 4

Spirits POV:

I couldn't help but worry about Stein. Would seeing Coda become the ultimate turning point of my friend's insanity, or would it push him over the edge. It was too much to worry about. I had my own problems and I knew Stein could handle himself even if he was losing it. He was strong I knew that from years of being his weapon. I even remember the night we found Coda. I just needed one witch soul so I could become a death scythe. We saved Codas mother and father from the clutches of that witch, and from it I officially became a death scythe. It was too late for Coda's parents to be saved. The witch had used them as experiments for black blood. She injected Coda's mother and father with so much dark blood that it began infecting her. She was pregnant with Coda at the time, but that was what the witch wanted. She wanted Coda to become a dark creature so she could take over the world and become a Kishin. Luckily for Coda her mother and father did the best as they could to take all of the blood for themselves. So far it seemed like they had successfully done so, but after seeing her produce her weapons made me wonder. They were dark blue and the swords where black. What I knew of her files she was never trained on becoming a weapon nor did she have anyone as her Meister. This whole thing was suspicious. I recalled something that Stein had said the night we came to take him back to the DWMA it was something like, danger would follow her. I wondered what he had meant.

Kids POV:

I felt so much more motivated when I woke up this morning. Maybe it was because I had something to motivate to me, I felt like I had a purpose.

I dressed quickly in my usual attire. Taking one more glance at my mirror making sure I was perfectly symmetrical. I had to make sure everything was symmetric, especially now that Coda was here. If I went around at night and made sure everything was in place, I could save Coda from having to see me freak out in a panic attack.

I could do this. I could make sure Coda was in a safe symmetric environment. Just like any girl would want to be in... Right? Who was I kidding. Most girls wanted to be swept up on there feet by a man with long hair, on a horse. Luckily Coda wasn't like most girls, plus I hated horses.

I made my way down stairs. Patty sat at the kitchen a bowl of cereal in one hand. She wore her regular clothes as well.

She shoved a spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth. "Kid!" She smiled to me. Milk fell out of her mouth.

"Jeez patty, clean yourself." I threw a clothed napkin and she caught it, sending a smile as a thank you. She continued eating, not that I was surprised. It was as if she was an endless pit. I sat across from her hoping I could go to school without a splatter of milk.

Patty sat down the bowl and looked at me. She leaned in close and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"What's up with Coda? Why she staying here?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"What do you think Patty?"

"I think that she's a space alien, discovered by your father!" I laughed, realizing how foolish it was. I rarely laughed at what Patty had to say, but I felt so light hearted and free. Patty seemed surprise, but she wouldn't question it.

"I assure you she's not." I wiped under my eye with my finger.

"Alright Death City here we come!" I heard Liz shout from the stairs, Patty seeming to know what was happening for once reached across the table grabbed my hand, and pushed me to the entrance of the stairs. Liz stood at the top gesturing her hands outward as if she meant to present something to us. "Cough… Coda….Coda…. One second." She gave us the wait sign as she disappeared around the hall again. "Coda, you look great. Come on!" I heard someone argue with her, but soon enough she appeared again, dragging something behind her. "Now I present to you, Coda!"

Suddenly the thing that Liz was dragging was no longer a thing, but a beautiful woman. I felt my mouth hang open in shock. She was dressed very… very… _symmetrical._ When I first saw her she was also beautiful, but this was something different. Her shirt was more like a corset. It was black and seemed to tie up the back, but I couldn't see. She wore a royal blue skirt that made her eyes pop. She wore flats as shoes, but it was okay because she already had extremely tall legs. She was blushing and looking at the ground. I studied her, my eyes gazing over every inch of her body. When I reached her eyes again, she wasn't looking at the ground but at me. Our eyes locked with each other.

"Alright, now that we got Coda all dressed up, let's hit the school!" Liz said, and once again took Coda by the arm breaking our gaze. We walked out of the house doors, and to the academy. Every time we passed by a man or boy in our case they'd stop and gawk at Coda. It took all I had not to rip their heads off one by one. After all, my job as Coda's new self-proclaimed hero was to make sure that no one messed with her, or rubbed her the wrong way!

"Liz, I appreciate the clothes, but everyone is staring." She rubbed her neck.

"Hun, it's better for them to stare then to not." Was her reply, but I couldn't help but disagree. She didn't need anyone to stare at her.

"Hey Kid! Let's settle this here and now!" I heard a voice, clear and load. One that was as obnoxious as it was annoying.

"O no…" Me, Liz, and Patty all said in unison.

"What?" Coda asked.

"I'll just tell him I'm not going to fight him today…" I reasoned out load.

"Hey Kid, you ready to die today?" I turned around and faced BlackStar. His partner Tsubaki standing next to him, and ashamed look spread across her face.

"No." I continued walking.

"How dare you walk away from me! I am the man who will surpass GOD!" He stomped in front of me. "Fight me."

"Not wasting my time." I pushed him with my arm, and again continued to walk down the hallway.

"Fine if that's the way you want to play…" He mumbled load enough for me to hear. He once again ran in front of me, but this time instead of stopping me, he made his way to a candle that hung on the wall. The candle like all the others were placed there for symmetry, it lay across from another one on the opposite wall. BlackStar put his hand on the candle and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Don't you dare you BASTARD!" I felt my blood begin to bowl and could feel sweat on my brow.

"Then fight me, or you can say bye, bye to your perfect symmetry." He laughed wickedly. What was wrong with this kid? Did he really need to fight me? I refused to use my strength on people who didn't deserve it, but he had it coming if he thought he could wreck my symmetry. He pulled on the candle and I could hear the metal crack, not enough to break it, but enough to make my skin crawl.

I closed my eyes, thinking if I could stop thinking about it, it wouldn't happen. I didn't want to look like a symmetric obsessed fool, especially in front of Coda. The metal creaked again but this one was much softer like he was teasing.

"Hey." My eyes opened at the sound of Coda's voice. "Kid doesn't like that. Please stop." She sent him a heart wrenching smile, and I saw BlackStar's face go red. Coda held one of her swords to BlackStar's neck. Her blue ribbons that connected to her back seemed to go with the wind, but there was no wind to be found.

Her eyes where narrowed, but her eyes still showed kindness. That was something that you didn't really see from someone holding a sword. BlackStar looked embarrassed to be caught off guard.

"If you want you can fight me." The way she said it, wasn't like a challenge, it was more like a solution.

"I..I..I… don't fight girls. Tsubaki!" He maneuvered under Coda's sword and ran down the hall Tsubaki on his heels. I wanted to laugh, but I felt embarrassed. I had let Coda defend me like I was a defenseless school girl. I was supposed to be her hero, but I couldn't even hold off my compulsion for a freaking candle. GOD if I couldn't handle this, how could I handle becoming the next Lord Death, let alone Coda's hero! I AM A FAILURE A FAILURE! I couldn't help it; I gave Coda the dirtiest look possible and continued my way down the hall, leaving her behind.

Coda POV:

Apparently doing something nice for someone is frowned upon in death city. I wasn't even sticking up for Kid, I was just impatient and didn't really want to dilly dally with blue haired God boy, when I could be seeing Frankie.

"Where to go now?" I was alone in a hallway, random faces passing and going. Wasn't Kid supposed to escort me or something, and why didn't Liz and Patty stay with me instead of running after Kid? Jeez. Lord Death said I had to go to classes, but I had no idea where classes where… That was an excuse to skip class wasn't it? Well if it wasn't I didn't know what was.

I made my way down the hallway, in the OPPOSITE direction of Kid. I still felt the eyes of everyone on me, and I hated it. I knew I shouldn't have let Liz dress me, but she insisted, and I was a sucker for a smile. It wasn't that I didn't like what she picked out for me. On the contrary I loved it, but I loved it if I was going to a fancy dinner, or clubbing (not that I'd ever gone).

I went down a new set of stairs that I hadn't noticed before, and it led me to a door that said exit. I pushed it open, and saw the sun of Death City smiling at me once again.

"Hey, Kid's girl?" I turned my head behind me. Against the wall the boy from yesterday stood. He was the one with the girl… I think her name was Maka… Yes Maka.

"Ha." Was all I said and leaned against the wall with him. "What are you doing out here?"

"What a cool guy like me? I'm skipping class, you?"

"I guess I'm doing the same." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Rough day?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't mean to ask but…"

"I think I did something to Kid. I stopped this other kid, BlackStar, from breaking symmetry in the hallway. Kid looked like he was going to die if I didn't. I don't know why he's so mad." I kicked the dirt with my new black flats. "He just left me in the hallway. All by myself. Alone. In a place I knew nothing about. I just wanted to go to class, and be a part of the academy." He laughed at me, a smile appearing showing white sharp teeth.

"I can't talk for Kid, but if you really want I can take you to class. I assume you're in the same class as me." He stood straight up and took my hand. "My names Soul Evans. You can call me Soul."

"Coda." I generously took his hand. Without letting me go he pulled me back into the building. We traveled up the stairs and through the halls, until we reached a hallway of doors. He slowed down a little but not much and he propelled us both into a class room. I fell to the ground Soul beside me.

"I thought you were a cool guy…" I mumbled rubbing my head.

"A cool guy always knows how to make an entrance." I laughed lightly and looked up to see a classroom of 50 staring at me and Soul. Among the eyes I recognize, Kid. His stare a mix of confusion and anger. Not that I felt bad, it was his fault I had to enter the classroom this way. "Where's the teach?" Soul asked Maka, who I just now noticed sat by Kid.

"There was an emergency meeting for all the teachers." She replied flipping the page in her book. She looked completely uninterested in the whole situation.

"About what?" Soul asked, picking himself off the ground and giving his hand to me. I took it glad for the support.

"What do you think." Another student chimed in. "Its about Stein being a murderer." My body froze. My Stein? My Frankie? Kid must have seen I was freaking out, because he said my name.

"Where is this meeting taking place?" I asked mindlessly.

"The Death Room, where do you think?" Patty answered, I saw Kid give her a look.

"I…I…I… I have to go." I let go of Soul's hand and out the door. Why hadn't anyone told me that Stein was becoming a murderer? Is that what they meant by he was going crazy? Everything I knew about Stein, he couldn't be a murderer. No it wasn't right. I had to tell him he wasn't one, he was a hero, he was my only hero.


End file.
